Truth or Dare: Victorious Style
by pbow
Summary: Tori, Jade and Cat are bored and decide to spice up their weekend with a little game with the usual craziness ensuing.
1. Chapter 1

Tori, Jade and Cat are spending a boring Saturday evening at Tori's house while her parents are away and decide to liven things up a bit with a little game.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for the former Nickelodeon show **VicTORIous** so I don't make a cent from my little trips into fantasyland that I post here. I also don't own the app used here, if it even exists. I didn't check.

Xxxxxx

Truth or Dare

Chapter 1

Xxxxxx

"I'm Bored," Tori Vega, sprawled out on one of the couches, moaned as she desperately stretched over to the coffee table, grabbed the remote control and muted the television. It was Saturday night, just after eight o'clock and she, Jade West and Cat Valentine were sitting on the sofas in her house watching a movie. Tori's parents were once again up in Santa Barbara for the weekend and Tori's older sister had already gone up to her room, saying all she wanted to do was to catch up on her beauty sleep since her date had abruptly ended for some unknown reason. (At least to Trina it was unknown. The three girls knew the egotistical Hollywood Art's diva had more than likely scared her date off.)

Tori and Jade were a lot closer now after their forced date at Nozu set up by their acting teacher, Sikowitz, and the subsequent play they'd starred in. The two girls bonded over that and a few other incidences where Tori had helped Jade out, and now they were friends; Especially since both were close friends with Cat.

Jade immediately sat up when the volume disappeared and yelled, "Hey, I was watching that."

Tori countered, "But we watched this movie last night after we got back from Karaoke Dokie. I don't wanna watch the same movie two nights in a row. That's repetitive." She thought about it for a quick second before adding, "In fact, our whole lives are repetitive. We go to school during the week and Friday night we head over to Karaoke Dokie for a while before coming here to sit around and watch TV. Saturday we lay out by the pool all day before coming in here to watch a movie or three. Sunday we do our homework out by the pool, then sit around the rest of the day watching movies and talking. Then it starts all over again on Monday."

"She's right," Cat sleepily said, her eyes closed and almost dozing off. "And we watched this movie last weekend, too. I don't need to see what's happening on the screen, I can picture it all in my head."

Jade snatched the remote out of Tori's hand, quickly turned off the DVD machine and TV and angrily growled, "Fine. Whatdaya want to do?"

Tori frustratedly groaned, "I don't know. Anything but watch movies."

Jade lifted the remote to turn the TV back on but Cat caught her hand and excitedly chirped, "I got an idea. I just got a new game app for my phone. Wanna play?"

Jade warily but firmly begged, "It's not some stupid game for four year olds. Is it?"

Cat giggled and slightly blushed as she said, "No silly, it for adults. It's called **Truth or Dare for** **Grown-ups**. See?" She held up her cellphone and practically shoved it into Jade's face.

Jade grabbed Cat's hand to push it away so she could actually read the screen. After a second she shoved the phone holding hand away and grumbled, "Oh, okay. That might be fun, though I doubt it."

The redheaded teen looked over to the half Latino and asked "Truth or dare, Tori?"

"Ummm, truth."

Jade wickedly smiled and teased, "Of course _you'd_ pick the easier one."

Tori's face scrunched up in not understanding the remark as she begged, "Why is telling the truth easier than doing a dare? They can both be embarrassing."

Jade sat up a little on the couch and philosophically waxed, "Yes, but they say that the truth will set you free while a dare challenges you to be bolder; Something you still haven't done very often even after going to The Gorilla Club _twice."_

Cat cut off Tori's rebuttal, saying, "That's so true. You're still a bit of a wimp. Anyway..." She quickly pushed the button on the app to bring up a random 'truth' question and read, "Tori, have you ever masturbated?"

Tori hemmed and hawed a little as her face flushed a bright pink before saying, "Well, I, um, yeah. I have once or twice."

Jade mock-pouted like she was talking to a small child, "Awww. Poor widdle Tori had to admit she's touched herself. How cute." The dark Goth girl's emotions immediately did a one-eighty as she groused, "That's a lame question. All three of us have masturbated at one time or another. It's only natural. And from now on, we alternate between truths and dares. That means I'll take a dare, Cat."

"Kay-Kay," Cat happily chimed as she pushed the app button again. This time for a random 'dare'. She read, "Jade, take off your shoes and shirt so you're barefoot and topless."

Jade smirked, "Now we're getting somewhere interesting." She swiftly unzipped and doffed her knee-high black boots and slipped off her lace leggings. (The pair that had neatly slit holes sliced in them around the knees of both legs.) Then she stripped off the bodice and shirt she was wearing, finally unhooking and slipping off her black lacy bra. She turned to the redhead sitting next to her and said, "You're next, Cat. You get a truth."

Unphased by Jade's half nudity, Cat pulled up the next 'truth' question. Before she could read it, Tori cut in and indignantly questioned, "How can you be so nonchalant about being half naked?"

Jade simply shrugged and explained, "We'll all need to get used to it after we leave school and do movies or theater productions. Unlike the Black Box Theater, most of the dressing rooms in a normal theater are too far from the stage to change costumes quickly between scenes so you have to do it just off stage. They'll screen off an area, but you're bound to be seen topless or completely naked by somebody. Plus, we might get a part that calls for nudity, so I don't see anything wrong by exposing any part of my body."

Before Tori could question the Goth girl about any of that, Cat read, "Have you ever been sexually touched by someone of the opposite sex?" The petite redhead blushed almost the same color as her dyed hair as she softly confessed, "Yes, that's why I don't want to date Robbie now. You see, he wanted to play 'Pirates' after we got done studying one night while alone at his house and I agreed 'cause it sounded like it'd be fun. He pretended to capture me, tied me to a chair then cut off all my clothes and groped me."

Jade angrily growled, "Just how far did that pervert go?"

Cat quietly, almost too quiet to be heard, answered, "Well, he pawed my breasts with one hand while he pulled down his pants with the other. His thing wasn't very big, but it was standing up at attention. He called it his pirate's sword." She let out with a giggle and said, "Personally, I didn't think it was big enough to even be called a butter knife. Anyway, Robbie pointed his sword at my chest, yelled 'Argh' like a pirate and immediately spurted some kinda white sticky stuff onto my boobies. Then he sorta fainted and fell asleep in front of me on the floor."

A shocked Tori could only utter, "That's... that's _horrible."_

At the same time, Jade angrily grunted, "He's a dead man."

Cat shook her head and continued, "But that's not all. After Robbie collapsed on the floor, Rex laughed and said Robbie was one step closer to being a man, now."

"Wait a minute," Jaded begged in confusion. _"Rex_ said Robbie was one step closer to being a man _after_ Robbie had passed out on the floor?"

"Yeah," Cat sighed. "But the worst part was he cut up my favorite pair of panties." When she saw Jade cringe at the last word she'd said, knowing her friend hated the word panties, she amended, "I mean _underwear._ They were the pink ones with giraffes on 'em. I really _loved_ that pair."

Both Tori and Jade were stunned by the redhead's confession, not to mention the fact that Rex had spoken while Robbie was obviously out of it, dead to the world on the floor after shooting his load. Tori leaned over to Jade and quietly ventured, "Robbie was probably just talking in his sleep."

"Yeah, that's probably it," Jade murmured back. She turned to the redhead and questioned, "So, if you were all tied up, how did you get out of there?"

"Oh," Cat perked up and giggled, "well, the ropes weren't tied too tight so I was able to shimmy outta them. Then I went to Robbie's room, put on one of his t-shirts and a pair of pant and left." The redhead shyly giggled, "But I did take enough money I found on his dresser so I could buy a new pair of underwear."

Jade congratulated, "Good for you, Cat. But you shoulda taken enough money for a whole new ensemble since he destroyed _all_ of your clothes."

Cat full out laughed as she admitted, "Oh, I didn't care much for those old shorts and t-shirt. I was gonna get rid of 'em anyway because they were getting kinda tight and raggedy, so I didn't mind _too_ much."

Without skipping a beat, the redhead changed subjects and said, "Now it's Tori's turn." She pushed the button for a new 'dare' and read, "Tori. Take off all of your clothes and everyone must play the rest of the game outside." Cat excitedly jumped to her feet and raced out the patio doors yelling, "Last one out is a rotten egg." She swiftly disappeared onto the patio/pool deck area outside the back doors.

Jade evilly smirked, stood up and held out her hand to the half Latino, egging her on, saying, "Come on Tori."

The slim brunette sullenly sloughed back into the couch, crossed her arms and pouted, "No, I'm staying here to watch a movie."

"No you're not," Jade grumbled as she reached down and physically pulled the girl from the couch. "You said you were bored with our routine and wanted to do something different. _This_ is different. So take your clothes off and get outside."

"But-but-but I don't wanna."

"Come on," Jade growled, not putting up with Tori's whiny stubbornness. "What's so awful about being outside in the buff?"

Tori plopped back down on the couch and flustered, "It's-it's... I don't know."

"Fine," Jade groused and attacked. "If you won't take you're clothes off, I'll remove them for you." She immediately grabbed the half Latino's left leg and yanked off the purple hi-top sneaker.

"Jade!"

Cat poked her head in the door and begged, "When are you two gonna come outside? It's really nice out here."

Jade wrestled with a squirming Tori as she yanked the right tennis shoe off and yelled back, "Tori's not cooperating. She doesn't want to take her clothes off." The Goth girl tucked Tori's legs under her arms and went for the shorts.

"Ooooh, so we get to help?" Cat squealed in delight as she raced over behind the couch and pulled Tori's arms up over her head, stopping the half Latina from preventing Jade from removing her shorts and panties in one fell swoop. "I've always wanted to see Tori all naked."

With the petite redhead's help, Jade was able to strip Tori bare in a flash. (Pun intended.) When the last piece of clothing had been stripped from her, Tori struggled out of the two girl's grasp and huffed, "Okay, okay, I'm naked now. I guess I'll go outside."

As the three walked past the kitchen area to the back doors, Cat observed, "You know, Tori, you have a great body and shouldn't be ashamed to let people see it. As a matter of fact, you flash a camel toe in public a lot."

"What? A camel toe?" the half Latino yelped in embarrassment and quickly covered her lower sex with both hands, even though she wasn't wearing any clothes to actually sport a camel toe. "When have I shown a camel toe?"

The petite redhead stopped before stepping out the door, turned to the two other girls and held out her cellphone as she flipped through a few pictures. "Well, one time was when we were singing André's Christmas song for his teacher who gave him a bad grade. Then another time, you were at the beach in your red and white stripped bikini with your ex, Steven Carson, and you were sporting a camel toe the whole time."

Tori warily peered at the pictures coming up on the screen. She remembered both events mentioned and, sure enough, the red and white striped shorts she'd been wearing while singing the song had ridden up and she appeared to be sporting a camel toe. The pics from the beach when she and Steven had gone jet skiing while they had been dating were just blatantly obvious. (What is with Tori wearing stuff that have red and white stripes?) There was also one from when they were learning how to stage fight in class. Tori was obviously standing in the Black Box Theater putting on the gray granny wig, just about to act out a fight scene with 'Jade the Mugger', and the crease between her legs was showing quite a bit.

Cat turned the phone around to fiddle with it for a second before she showed it to Tori again, asking, "And what's with you sticking your tongue out all the time?"

Again, a series of pics flashed across the screen. This time it was some of Tori's selfies she had shot with a few different friends over the years. In all of them, Tori was goofily sticking her tongue out to the side. There musta been at least two or three dozen.

"Yeah, whatever," Jade huffed impatiently as she pushed her way between the two girls and headed out the door. "Come on. The great outdoors wants to see a naked Tori."

"And a half naked Jade," Cat squealed in delight, reminding her raven-haired friend that she was barefoot and topless, as she followed the Goth girl out onto the patio.

Tori warily peered out the door and could see that the outdoor lights were on and the patio/pool area was well lit.

This did not bode well for the aspiring singer.

Suddenly Tori got an idea. It would take a bit of brass and nerves to pull it off, but if she wanted to save face and not look like a wimp to Cat and Jade, she needed a little boost; A little _liquid_ courage.

Steeling her resolve, the brunette went over to the refrigerator, opened the door and snatched the half full bottle of white wine from the shelf in the door. Tori knew her parents were light drinkers, only having the occasional glass with their evening meals or while relaxing late at night, so there was almost always a partial bottle in the fridge. She uncapped the green colored bottle and took a big gulp, barely tasting the sweet fermented grape juice as it slid down her throat.

Feeling much more confident, Tori stepped through the doorway and boldly marched over to the two girls sitting at a patio table next to the pool.

"It's about time you got out here," Jade sniped before turning to watch a naked Tori walk over to the lounge chairs set up around the table, bottle in hand. Noticing the beverage, Jade playfully sniped, "So, you gonna drink all that yourself or are you gonna share?"

Tori, not realizing she'd brought the wine bottle along with her, looked at it and smiled. She said, "I guess I wouldn't mind if you want a sip. But you gotta remember my dad's a cop, so if he finds us out here while we're drinking alcohol he'll raise a big stink."

Cat piped up, "But you told us that your parents are in Santa Barbara all weekend."

Jade coyly smirked, "That's what you said when we came over last night."

Tori realized that they were right, brightened and said, "Hey yeah. That's right." She went over to the cabana and got a new bottle of wine out of the small refrigerator. Grabbing three glasses, she started to walk back over to the two girls, but spun around quickly and turned on some soft, upbeat music and dimmed the patio lights a bit before returning to the table. She started to pour, saying, "We only need to remember to put the first bottle back in the kitchen so they won't suspect anything. Usually, there are five or six bottles out here and they never remember just how many are in the fridge, so they won't know one is missing."

The three teens, one fully clothed, one half naked and the other totally nude, sat around the patio table enjoying their first glass of wine. After a few minutes, Cat asked, "Are we gonna continue our game soon?"

Tori gasped as she glanced down at her body and yelped, "Oh my Gawd! I'm naked!"

Jade evilly chuckled as she slyly begged, "You've been like that for over fifteen minutes and you're just noticing it now? Did the wine go directly to your skull and wipe out what little brains you had?"

"No," Tori quickly shot back before she even thought about what Jade had asked. It took her a second to come back with a rejoinder, "I'm fairly smart like my grades at school show, but I guess I just got used to being naked out here."

"Yeah-yeah-whatever," Jade dismissively waived off Tori's reasoning before turning to the redhead and asked, "What's my 'truth' question?"

"Oh," Cat gasped in embarrassment after looking at the next question. She gulped down her nerves and read, "Have you ever seen a porno movie... And if yes, who did you watch it with?"

Jade wickedly grinned and said, "Why of course Beck and I have watched porn together. Have you seen any, Cat?"

"Well..." Cat hemmed and hawed a bit, her face almost turning the same hue as her hair, "...I haven't actually _seen_ any porn on TV or the web, but..."

Both Tori and Jade leaned forward in their chairs, eager to find out what Cat was talking about. Tori was first to break the silence by anxiously asking, "What do you mean? Have you watched two people doing it in person?"

"Well," Cat hedged again before spilling. "Every so often, my brother likes to go out into the back yard... naked... and stroke his... thing."

Jade let out with a huge laugh. Tori and Cat could only watch for a few seconds before the half dressed teen settled down and said, "Ya see? I told you we _all_ masturbate every once in a while. Even Cat's brother."

A relieved Cat tittered and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

With the tension gone, Tori said, "Okay Cat. It's your turn to take a dare."

The petite redhead read, "If there is a pool nearby, go skinny dipping." She quickly glanced over at the still water in the kidney shaped pool, let out a joyous shriek as she swiftly tossed her cellphone onto the table, stood, started to strip out of her clothes and yelled, "Last one in the pool is a monkey's uncle!"

I think you can all guess what happened next.

Tori took a quick gulp of wine before she was the first to happily jump in while Jade had to remove her skirt and undergarment (remember, Jade _hates_ the word panties) before she could follow.

A few seconds later, Cat finally removed her final piece of clothing and cannon-balled into the pool. She surfaced and yelled, "Rats! I guess I'm a monkey's uncle."

Jade pointed to Tori and happily snarked, "And she's a rotten egg since she was the last one to come outside."

Xxxxxx

 **Author's Notes** : All truths and dares are real ones that I found on the web at a few sites that each had s list of them. I just picked one at random when one of the girls needed a truth or dare and went on from there. That's how I write my stories. I come up with a basic idea, do a little research and let the story lead me to wherever the dialog takes it. (Then edit the heck out of it while adding the descriptive and a bunch of adjectives.)

As to the term camel toe... In my opinion, a camel toe is only shown through some kind of clothing. If the swollen Mons Venus (aka pussy lips) are not covered, then they are simply called by their given name. I know they look more like a camel's toes when uncovered, but that's just the way I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori, Jade and Cat are spending a boring Saturday evening at Tori's house while her parents are away and decide to pep things up a notch with a little game.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for the former Nickelodeon show **VicTORIous** so I don't make a cent from my little trips into fantasyland that I post here. I also don't own the app used here, if it even exists. I didn't check.

Xxxxx

Truth or Dare

Chapter 2

Xxxxxx

The three naked teens splashed around and swam a bit for a good half hour before they all got out and dried off with towels retrieved from the cabana. As the trio sat back down at the patio table and resumed imbibing the fermented grape, Jade curiously begged her redheaded friend, "Cat, aren't you afraid to be seen out here nude like Tori was earlier?"

Cat glanced around the backyard pool area before she casually responded, "Well no, not really. I mean we're behind Tori's house with bushes and trees on two side while there's the steep hill behind us. We're basically hidden from any prying eyes." She broadly smiled as she perked up and added, "Besides, it's fun being naked out here."

"Okay," Jade acknowledged with a slightly evil grin as she pointed to one side of the Vega's home. "Then I dare you to _walk_ all the way around the house. If anyone sees you, you can't hide or run. You just keep walking and ignore them."

"Oh," Cat anxiously gasped, suddenly realizing that she wouldn't be guarded on all sides from prying eyes with the dare, but slowly rose from her seat anyway. "I... I guess I can do that."

Jade stood and motioned for the redhead to follow her, saying, "Come on. We'll go to this side of the house while Tori will wait for you at the other. That way she and I can make sure you don't cheat. You're to walk all the way out to the sidewalk, then take that over to the driveway and meet Tori at the house."

Tori simply shrugged at Jade's normal bossiness and went over to the stone path that led between the house and the garage. She slowly crept along until she was at the front corner of the house where she could see the entire length of street in front of the house, but still be hidden in the shadows, and waited.

Tori watched as the petite redhead carefully stepped out to the sidewalk like the cement walkway was hurting her feet, let out an exasperated grunt and then walked a bit further so she was on the grass between the sidewalk and street. The slender brunette saw Cat's face break out into a huge smile at the feeling of grass between her wiggling toes before the tiny teen gleefully bounced beside the sidewalk as she continued her adventure.

Tori almost called out to warn Cat when she saw her neighbor, Mr. Drysdale, walking his dog toward her friend, but she didn't. Tori didn't want to draw any undue attention to herself. Just then, Jade came up behind her and tapped Tori on the shoulder, asking, "How's Cat doing?"

Tori almost jumped out of her skin. (Which wouldn't have be that hard to do since she wasn't wearing any clothes to prevent it.) Holding her hand to her chest to slow her rapidly beating heart, she angrily hissed, "Jade, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah, whatever," the Goth waived off as she sidled up next to Tori to glance around the corner of the house. "How's Cat doing?"

Tori knelt down so she could see around the corner and let Jade also view what was going on. They both watched as Mr. Drysdale stopped to talk to the petite redhead while Cat knelt down to pet and play with the pooch, happily laughing and chatting the whole time.

"I don't believe it," Tori marveled. "She's actually talking to my neighbor while totally nude."

Jade stepped back a little so she couldn't be seen from the road and curiously begged, "And you're surprised? We're talking about Cat Valentine here, the most naive person on the planet. She doesn't find anything wrong with talking to someone while in the buff."

Tori continued to watch her friend as the young teen stood up, happily waved to the man and continued her walk. She turned to Jade and said, "Yeah, you're right. Cat didn't seem to think anything was wrong while talk to Mr. Drysdale, and he didn't seem to mind, either."

Cat nonchalantly walked around the corner of the house, smiled at her two friends and said, "Mr. Drysdale is a nice man and I like his dog."

Jade cautiously asked, "What did you two talk about?"

"Oh," Cat perked up with a beaming smile. "He asked me why I wasn't wearing any clothes and I told him it was a dare. Then we talked about his dog and pets in general." She suddenly changed topics and said, "Let's go back to the patio. I'm thirsty."

The three teens went back to the table and sat down. They picked up their glasses and started to take a sip before Cat suddenly shouted, "Hey, I just realized something. I did two dares in a row. First the skinny dipping one and then the walking around the house thingy." She let out a giggle, saying, "I guess that makes it a _double_ dare."

"I guess so," Tori laughed along. "And I guess that means I get a double now, too."

"Yes it does," Jade agreed. "I think we should all do doubles now; One truth and one dare per turn."

"Kay-Kay," Cat perked, picking up her Pearphone and thumbing the app. "Okay Tori, your truth is... Have you ever fingered yourself to an orgasm and then tasted your fingers?"

Jade quickly cut in, "And the dare is to do it now, even if you _have_ done it before. I wanna watch."

With the liquid courage Tori had been consuming over the past hour emboldening her, Tori happily said, "Okay." She scootched forward in her chair, slid her legs over the armrests and started masturbating her pussy, saying, "Of course I've done it before like I said earlier, but I've never tasted myself 'cause it just didn't sound appealing. But now I actually wanna try it."

First one, then two and finally three fingers deftly delved in and out of the brunette's folds as her other fingers furiously rubbed her clit. Tori's face contorted in pure bliss as she quickly brought herself off to a convulsive orgasm with quite a lot of juices squirting out at the finish.

"Oh wow," Tori sighed as she contently slumped back in her chair, brought her soaked hand up to her mouth and tentatively gave it a lick. "I really needed that 'cause I was getting kinda horny anyway after being naked outside. And I kinda like the taste." She swiftly stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean.

Jade, one eyebrow raised, curiously questioned, "And you've only done that a coupla times? That looked like you've jilled off more than two or three times before."

Tori gayly laughed between licking her hand clean, admitting, "Okay, so I've masturbated more than just a couple of times. Recently it's been more like once or twice a week, but I've never squirted like that before."

"Maybe it's the wine," Cate offered. When she got blank stares from her two friends, she continued, "Maybe the wine went right through you and came out when you rubbed yourself. Did your fingers taste like wine at all?"

Tori and Jade stared wide-eyed at the petite teen for a few seconds before they both broke out laughing. A few seconds more found Cat laughing along with them before she suddenly sobered up and asked, "What are we laughing about?"

"Caaaaat," Tori finally got out, now only giggling as she explained, "that wasn't wine or pee coming out of me. That was my pussy juices."

"Speaking of pee," Jade said as she stood up and walked over to the grassy area behind the pool at the bottom of the hill, the other two girls following, "I got my own truth and dare. I've never peed in front of anybody... Well, except that time I peed in the jacuzzi at Kenan Thompson's house. But nobody noticed me doing it."

Cat queried, "You peed in Kenan's jacuzzi?"

"Yeah," the naked Goth admitted as she squatted in the grass and let fly. "Sikowitz scared it outta me when he popped up out of the water, trying to scare Beck."

"Ooooh, I gotta pee too," Cat said, knelt down beside her friend and started to go.

"Oh, what the hell," Tori offered, squatted down and joined her two girl friends as she also relieved herself.

"Well, that was fun," Cat gleefully chirped as the three girls moved back over to the table and sat down. "And I think it's my turn, again." She picked up her cellphone and read, "What do you fantasize about during sex or masturbation?"

Jade smirked, "This aughta be good." That brought about a snort and giggle from Tori.

"Well," Cat tentatively started, unsure if she wanted to confess this or not, but the wine made her bold enough to say, "I usually picture myself out in the middle of a field of daisies surrounded by friendly giraffes and unicorns and lots of fuzzy bunnies. I have plenty of posters of them on my walls, so it's easy." She let out with a light titter before adding, "Looking at them always gets me in the mood before I, um, do myself."

Jade placed a gentle hand on her redheaded friend's arm and told her, "Cat, you can call it what it is. You can say you masturbate, or Jill-off."

"Don't you mean Jack-off?" Cat questioned in confusion.

Jade explained, "No, guys _Jack_ -off. Girls _Jill-_ off."

"Oh, okay," Cat nervously said as she glanced around the pool. "I'll try to _Jill-off,_ but I don't see any bunnies or giraffes or daisies around."

"Well, we don't have any posters out here either," Tori said as she pushed the end of Cat's chaise away from the table with her foot to give her a little room and so she and Jade could get a better view, "so you're just gonna haveta masturbate without them and use your imagination."

"Oh, okay," the petite redhead said, got up from the table and started for the back doors of the house.

"Caaat, where are you going?" Jade warily begged. "Tori did it out here so you can too."

"I know," Cat answered over her shoulder with a beaming smile as she continued to the house. "I just need to get something out of my backpack. I'll be back in a jiff." She swiftly disappeared through the patio door.

"What in the world is she getting?" Tori asked aloud, not really expecting an answer.

Jade answered anyway, "I really don't know. We've had sleepovers at each other's houses before but we've never masturbated together."

Just then, Cat came bouncing out of the house with something clutched to her chest, most of it hidden in her shadowed arms with the porch light behind her. She plopped down in her chair and held out the almost foot and a half tall thing, laughing, "I just needed to get Jeremy."

Tori and Jade could only stare, open-mouthed, at the plush figure in the redhead's hands. They both immediately recognized the tan and white hued toy Cat was holding out to them. It was the toy giraffe that made inappropriate noises that André had given to her after he received it from Kenan Thompson at the party.

Cat said, "Say hello to Jade and Tori, Jeremy." She squeezed the belly and it made a sound like it was moaning or throwing up or something.

Not sure what to do, Tori tentatively reached out, took one of the front hoofs in her hand and shook it, saying, "Hello, Jeremy?"

Jade on the other hand, ignored the toy and asked Cat, "Why do you need that?"

"Oh," the red velvet cupcake hue-haired girl gasped, then said, "well, he helps me when I need to get a little relief. I just need to wash him when I'm done." With that, Cat scrunched down in her chaise lounge and promptly shoved one of the back legs of the toy giraffe into her folds. As she toyed (pun intended, again) herself toward an orgasm, Cat would occasionally grip the giraffe's belly too tightly and it would make its inappropriate noise, sending Cat into a squealing giggle-fit.

"Cat-Cat-Cat-Cat-Cat," Jade harshly yelled, bring the redhead out of her bliss as her hand reached out and stayed the plush toy.

"What-what-what-what-what?" the small teen asked, slightly miffed that her friend would interrupt her pleasure before she got her release.

Jade stood up taking the cushion from her chair and tossing it onto the deck, saying, "I want some of that too."

"Kay-Kay," Cat giggled, stood and pushed the cushion from her chair before laying across it, with the back leg of the toy still buried in her lower feminine smile.

Tori quickly stood, dropped her own padded cushion between the two and knelt onto it, saying, "I get the head."

The plush figure was big enough to let the three girls enjoy their sexual romp without getting in the other's way and were swiftly reaching their peak. None of them noticed when a light turned on in one of the second story windows of the house. They didn't hear the window being slid open, being distracted by the legs and nose of the giraffe shaped toy and the low music from the cabana as they all went over the precipice.

They all froze in place when they heard a harsh voice call down, "What are you three doing? You woke me up."

Tori, Cat and Jade all looked up, finally noticing Trina, Tori's older sister, standing in the window. A black eye mask normally used to block out light while sleeping was pushed up onto her forehead.

Tori took a quick glance down and could see that Trina couldn't actually guess what they were doing since their hands and bodies were covering most of the plush toy. She looked back up at her sister and said, "Sorry, Treen. We're just talking and laughing about something Cat brought along with her when she came over here tonight."

"Well, keep it down," Trina huffed as she pulled the mask back down over her eyes. "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." She swiftly shut the window and disappeared, the light turning off almost immediately.

"You need all the beauty sleep you can get," Jade hollered back, not caring if Trina heard her or not, before she laid back onto the cushion and let out a content sigh. "Whoa, that was nice."

"Oh yeaaaaaaah," Cat moaned, savoring the orgasm she'd just had.

"I think Jeremy is gonna need a complete bath," Tori giggled as she pulled the giraffe's nose from between her legs and felt how damp it was. She kissed the head and said, "Thank you, Jeremy."

"Yeah, thanks Jeremy," Jade echoed as she struggled to sit up. She glanced over to the petite redhead and asked, "Where can I find a Jeremy of my own?"

That brought a laugh from the three naked teens.

The three girls slowly placed the cushions back in the chair frames, taking their time since they were a bit wiped out because of the sexual pleasure they'd just experienced, their half hour romp in the pool and they also had a little buzz going from the wine. As Jade and Cat sat down, Tori topped off the glasses, finishing off both of the bottle on the table. Jade noticed and said, "I thought you were going to put the half bottle back in the fridge."

Tori simply shrugged as she ungracefully plopped down in her chair and took a quick sip from her glass. After swallowing, she said, "If mom and dad ask, I'll just tell them Trina musta drank it. They'll believe me."

"Ooooh," Jade fake swooned and fanned herself, using her mocking 'Southern Belle' impression of Tori, acting like she'd just heard some terrible news. "Why, Little Miss Sunshine Tori Vega is gonna _lie_ to her parents and blame her sister? What _is_ this world coming to?"

Tori smirked and answered in her own fake Southern accent, "Why yes I am. We're not old enough to legally drink in the great state of California, but we're old enough to drive a car. I think that's terribly unfair so we shouldn't be blamed if the lack of a half bottle of vino in the refrigerator is discovered."

Cat spoke up, mentioning, "But Trina isn't twenty-one yet, either." (All three girls knew that the legal drinking age in California was twenty-one years old.)

Tori dropped her accent and said, "Yeah, but mom and dad think the legal age _should_ be eighteen, like it used to be in most states before the federal government stepped in and told them they wouldn't get any more highway funds unless they upped the drinking age. They let Trina have a glass every once in a while for dinner." The slim brunette lets out a light chuckle and derisively adds, "I'm surprised Trina didn't finish off the bottle yesterday after mom and dad left for the weekend. She thinks drinking makes her appear more _sophisticated."_

The three teens got a little laugh from that before sitting in silence while occasionally taking a small sip of the grape. After a few more minutes, Jade looked over to her redheaded friend and asked, "What time is it, Cat?"

The five foot, one inch tall girl checked her Pearphone and said, It just after eleven o'clock. Why?"

"Because I think it's time for a few more truth and dares," Jade said with a wicked smile. She turned to Tori and said, "And I believe it's your turn once again."

"Cat," Tori boldly toasted, raising her almost empty glass, "hit me with your best shot."

"Choose a player and spend ten minutes in a bedroom alone with them."

Tori unsteadily stood and glanced between her two friends. She raised a finger and first pointed to Cat, then to Jade. Her index finger wavered between the two a few more times before she threw both hands up in the air, sloshing a bit of wine from the glass in her other hand, and confessed, "I can't make up my mind, so I chose both of ya."

Jade wobbled a bit as she stood up and said, "Come on Cat and bring Jeremy along. I think it's time for a bit more fun."

Cat tried to stand but fell back in her chair on her first try. She finally made it to her feet on her third attempt and giggled, "I think we might take a little longer then ten minutes, but won't we wake Trina up?"

"Nah," Tori waived off the redhead's concern as she grabbed both of the empty bottles and tossed them in the recycle bin in the cabana, then picked up the three empty glasses as she headed for the door. "Both Trina and my room are soundproofed so we shouldn't wake her up if we make too much racket. She only heard us out here 'cause the windows aren't double-paned."

"Kay-Kay," Cat happily chirped before she suddenly raced toward the door. "But first I gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee."

Tori held the door for Jade and said, "That girl must have a bladder the size of a pea considering we all just went ten or fifteen minutes ago."

"Well, at least she won't mess up your bed too much."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The ownership for the show **VicTORIous** lapsed for about five seconds last week but I was unable to obtain it before the previous owners snatched it back up. Oh well.

Xxxxxx

Truth or Dare

Chapter 3

Xxxxxx

Tori let out a huge yawn as she, still stark naked but having just stepped out of the shower and dried off, made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She wasn't afraid of her parents seeing her in the buff since they should still be up in Santa Barbara and wouldn't arrive home until later that afternoon or evening.

But she'd forgotten all about her sister.

"Tori!" the harsh, disbelieving cry came from the dinning room table. "Why are you walking around the house without any clothes on?"

The svelte teen looked over and saw her older sister, Trina, sitting at the table dressed in shorts and a decent t-shirt, reading over a script. Tori knew the nineteen year old had an audition for a school play tomorrow after school let out so she was probably going over her lines for the tryout.

Not missing a beat, Tori explained as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice, "Jade and Cat are still here. They came over last night and we played an adult version of Truth or Dare." As Tori continued her explanation, she got three glasses out of the cupboard and started to fill them. "A few of the dares got us all naked and it felt so good that we decided to just stay naked for the rest of today and continue the game."

"Your little friends are still here?" Trina anxiously begged as she warily peered at the staircase to the second floor, hoping to _not_ see Jade coming down the steps, "and you're _all_ still _naked?"_

"Yeah," Tori answered as she got the milk out of the fridge and set it on the table before she retrieved three bowls along with spoons and three different boxes of cereal. "They're up taking a shower. When they come down, we'll have breakfast then go out by the pool to finish our homework and maybe resume the game."

"Wait." Trina got up and approached her sister, "You three are gonna be out by the pool without swimsuits or anything on? Aren't you afraid someone will see you?"

"Nah," Tori casually waved her sister off as she fixed a bowl of breakfast and dug in. Between bits she answered, "No one can see into the patio and pool area without trespassing so we'll be okay."

"Well, good luck with that," the older sister snorted as she headed for the front door, script in hand. "As long as Jade's still here I'm going over to Molly's house to practice our lines. She's trying out for the role too but I know _I'll_ beat her out for the part." With that, the arrogant girl disappeared out the door.

Just then Cat came bouncing down the stairs, her hair wet but neatly brushed and not a stitch of clothing on. She giggled, "Hey Tori." She noticed the spread laid out on the kitchen table and squealed, "Breakfast," before racing over and taking a seat. As she filled one of the bowls with cereal she casually mentioned, "But you forgot one thing."

Tori looked around the table and, not seeing anything missing, queried, "What's that?"

"Coffee," came the loud raspy voice from the staircase. The two girls looked over and saw a naked and still slightly damp Jade trudging down the stairs, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

The petite redhead immediately got up, went over to the coffee maker and grabbed the empty carafe, saying, "Jade's always grumpy in the morning until she gets her first cup of coffee." She went over to the sink and filled the pot.

"I'm _not_ grumpy in the morning," Jade angrily grumbled as she moved over to the table and plopped down in a chair, laying her head down on crossed arms on the table.

"Sorry," Tori chimed as she swiftly ran to the kitchen, dug the can of ground coffee out of the cupboard and help Cat brew a pot of java.

The small redhead made sure Tori added an extra scoop of grounds in the filter, mentioning, "Jade likes her coffee strong."

"With two sugars," the Goth girl grunted aloud from her laying position on the table.

Cat whispered to Tori with a giggle, "She once told me she likes her coffee to be like her man... Strong and sweet."

Tori held a mug under the flow of freshly brewed coffee coming out of the machine, letting it fill up before exchanging the cup for the carafe while stating, "But Beck isn't all that strong for his size and he's definitely not all that sweet." As the mug emerged from beneath the dripping coffee maker, Cat immediately scooped in two heaping spoonfuls of sugar into it. She took the mug from Tori's hand and, as she walked over to Jade, stirred the cup.

"Yeah," Jade said as she sat up, the aroma of the freshly brewed java partially waking her up. "That's one of the reasons why we're not together anymore." She swiftly snatched the mug from her petite friend and quickly slurped, letting out with a satisfied, "Aaaah," after swallowing. She honestly smirked, "The _best_ part of waking up."

The three girls quickly ate breakfast before heading out to the patio to finish off what little homework they had. (After hosing off the slightly sticky cushions from their sexual escapades last night.)

After a half hour, Cat slammed her textbook closed, jumped to her feet and joyfully shouted, "I'm done and I think I'll go for a swim." She swiftly ran over to the pool and cannon-balled in with a happy "Yeah!"

Jade methodically put her books away in her backpack before turning to Tori who appeared to be deep in concentration reading something on her PearBook and asked, "Are you about done?"

Not looking up, Tori absently replied, "Yeah, just about. I just gotta finish editing this essay for English before saving it, so I can print it up later." She took another minute before she scrolled up to the top of the page, saved the document and closed the PearBook, cheering, "All done." She quickly tucked the laptop into her brown tote bag before turning to Jade and asking, "Okay, what do you wanna do now?"

Jade's evil smirk arouse. "Well, we could go swimming with Cat. _Ooooor..."_

Tori immediately recognized the expression. It usually meant her friend had a devious plan in mind. With more than a little trepidation in her voice, she asked, "Or what?"

" _Ooooor,_ we could go out for a little drive around town."

"What do you mean?" Tori begged in total confusion. "I thought we decided we weren't going to put on any clothes until later this evening?"

"Don't worry," Jade said as her smirk grew even more sinister. "We'll only be dressed for a half hour or less if all goes smoothly." She faced the pool and called out, "Cat! Come on. We're going out for a bit."

The small redhead practically leapt out of the water and dashed over to the two girl. She grabbed the towel from last night and started drying herself off as she asked, "Where are we going? I thought we were gonna spend the day out here naked in the pool."

"We'll be naked later," Jade replied as she grabbed her bag and headed for the house. "But we'll need to be dressed for at least the first stop we make. Just put your shirt and shorts on and forget your undergarments, then met us out at my car."

"Kay-Kay," Cat chimed and began to slip on her short shorts, strappy tank top and pink sneakers she had left out by the pool overnight while placing her bra and panties in her book bag.

"You want us to go commando?" Tori questioned, still a bit confused as she followed Jade into the house with her tote bag over her shoulder. "That's not much of a dare like we were doing last night."

"I said don't worry," Jade harshed, finally fed up with Tori's whining as she slipped on her shirt and started buttoning it up. "Just get dressed in something casual and get in the car."

"Okay, I'm going," the brunette huffed as she made her way to the second floor to grab the pair of shorts and tee shirt she wore last night and had remembered to take with her when they went up to her bedroom. On a whim, she switched out the hi-tops for a pair of flat tan hued sandals since it was supposed to be a warm sunny day out.

Xxxxxx

After a brief stop at a fabric shop, the three teens headed over to Cat's house where the petite teen quickly whipped up three garments on her sewing machine under Jade's direction. Luckily, Cat's parents were heading out as they arrived so Jade, Tori and Cat were able to strip out of their clothes while working on the garments. (If you're curious. Cat's brother was in the 'special hospital' for the month.)

"I like it," Tori happily chimed as she slipped the stretchy, tan colored tube dress on and scrunched it up around her stomach, leaving her breasts and vagina bare. "We can walk around like this, but if we see someone coming we can quickly get dressed." With a quick flip of her wrists, Tori was able to pull one end up over her tits and the other down over her crotch and butt, basically covering her naughty bits in a flash. (Or _un_ -flash, if you will.)

"And if someone complains to a cop or something," Jade explained as she shimmied into the pearly white tube dress that exactly matched her skin tone, "we can say that they made a mistake and only _thought_ we were naked."

"This is so rad," Cat enthused as she dressed in her own skin-tone tube dress. "So where are we gonna go to try 'em out?"

Xxxxxx

To start off small, they headed to the Van Nuys/ Sherman Oaks Recreation Park and walked around the lake. When they'd arrived, it was still early enough in the day so the adjacent golf course was fairly busy, but the rest of the park was almost vacant. They were able to walk around the man-made lake without covering up once.

Feeling a bit bolder, they then headed to the Sherman Oaks Galleria. Unfortunately the huge mall dedicated to consumerism was busy so they weren't able to show off as much as they wanted to. They would occasionally start to flash a tit but had to quickly tuck it away when someone came around a corner or walked out of a store.

Frustrated now by the lack of exhibitionism at the mall, and not being able to think of anywhere else they may be able to dress down, they returned to Jade's car and headed back to Tori's house. Of course whenever they were driving anywhere, they got comfortable with their dresses scrunched around their waists since practically no one could see their bodies while in the car. (And _technically,_ they were inside a private space so they couldn't be arrested unless pulled over for a moving violation. And even then they could quickly cover up before the Officer walked to the vehicle from his squad car.)

They had talked about hitting the beach but decided it would be too crowded since it was so nice out, and the dresses weren't really beachwear. Cat had suggested driving out to the desert so they could play in the sand since no one would be out there, but Jade nixed that idea because there would be no shade and she didn't want to get sunburned.

As they were wending their way back to the Vega residence they happened to drive by Hollywood Arts and noticed there were no cars in the parking lot. Jade wickedly smiled with an idea as she pulled onto the lot and stopped as close to the building as she could in a proper parking spot.

Cat innocently asked, "Why are we stopping here? Do you need to pick up a textbook or something from your locker, or are you gonna drop off you backpack since we're done with our homework?"

"Something like that," Jade answered.

"But we won't be able to get in," Tori reminded her Goth friend. "The doors are locked."

"They won't be for long," Jade smirked as she reached over to the glove box and pulled out an extra thin pair of scissors from it before stepping from the car. She shimmied out of her tube dress, tossed it onto the front seat and headed for the entrance without saying another word.

Intrigued, Cat and Tori followed after shedding their dresses. (The lot was well sheltered on all sides by walls, hedges and the building so they weren't afraid of being seen by any passersby.)

Jade casually walked up to the doors, opened the scissors up wide and slipped one of the thin blades between the door and frame, just above the latch and jimmied it around. Tori saw what she was doing and tentatively said, "Um, Jade? You know my dad's a cop and what you're doing is called breaking and entering."

"I wouldn't call it that," the Goth girl said as she pushed the scissor blade down a bit and was able to crack open the door. She wickedly smiled. "I'd call it entering our school at an _unusual_ time in an _unusual_ manner." She flung the door open and arrogantly walked in.

Cat quickly followed her raven-haired friend, only saying to Tori, "It _is_ unusual going to school on a Sunday and I don't think the door was locked very well."

"Yeah but..." Tori groaned as she caught the door before it could swing closed. She glanced around the outside and, seeing no one around, swiftly entered the building to join her two friends.

The trio wandered the halls for a bit before they ended up in Sikowitz's classroom for some reason. Maybe it was the familiarity of the room, maybe they were just drawn there out of habit or instinct. Anyway, this was the perfect opportunity to check out all of the colorful artwork on the walls; Something they hadn't really done before because they were more interested in the class and not their surroundings.

Tori, Jade and Cat were roused from their musings when the back door near the stage suddenly opened and Sikowitz walked in. He stared wide-eyed at the three nude girls, glanced down at the coconut in his hand then looked back at the girls while the three simply stared back.

Sikowitz took a long draw on the straw stuck in the tropical drupe, smacked his lips a couple of times then said, "Wow. I didn't expect the visions to start this soon."

"But we're not a vision," Cat giggled. "We're really here."

Taken slightly aback before understanding what his student thought he had meant, Sikowitz pointed to the coconut and replied, "Oh, you thought... Oh no. I _knew_ I'd see you dressed as you are now, just not this _soon._ I thought it wouldn't be until after school next _Friday_."

Tori walked up to her teacher and incredulously begged, "Wait. You knew you were going to see us naked?"

"Yes, of course," Sikowitz said as he sat at the edge of the stage and motioned for the three girls to sit in the row of chairs in front of him, which they did. "You see, the school wants to get a bit more _daring_ in the plays they put on so they're thinking of staging either **Oh Calcutta** or **Hair**. There are nude scenes in each of them and I had a vision of you three trying out for a part. But the tryouts won't be until Friday and you all must read for the roles in the buff."

"We get to be naked on stage?" Cat squealed in delight. "That sounds like so much fun."

"And quite the challenge," Sikowitz quickly added. "It's one thing to recite your lines when you're in full costume, but quite _another_ when the audience is gawking at your naked body. It can be quite distracting to remember your lines in that kind of situations and the school wants to challenge you students beyond your _current_ understanding of acting."

Tori smiled as she said, "That does sound challenging soooo, the auditions aren't until Friday?"

"Yes, but how about we do yours right now?" the teacher queried as he stood up and walked to the back of the stage. He picked up three scripts that were on top of the short book shelf under the white board and handed one each to the girls.

An hour later, the three teens walked out of the classroom and headed for the car. They had all read and sang different roles for both plays for Sikowitz, who also had instrumental soundtrack CDs of the shows.

Tori glanced back at the door to the room before saying, "Now _that_ was interesting."

"It certainly was," Cat happily agreed, almost bouncing down the hallway in excitement. "I never knew there were any plays like those. Just imagine us singing and dancing like that on Broadway; Totally naked!"

"That'd be awesome," Jade wanly smiled. "But for now we'll just have to be content with performing in the Black Box or in the auditorium."

"Yeah," Tori dejectedly agreed before a silence fell over the trio. All three of the girls now loved the freedom of being in the buff and didn't look forward to returning to their clothes.

As they approached Jade's car, Cat said, "You know, I don't really know that much about either **Oh Calcutta** or the musical **Hair**."

As Jade slipped into the driver's seat and buckled up, she confessed, "I've seen the movie version of **Hair** , but I haven't watched one of **Oh Calcutta**."

"Same with me," Tori sighed before she perked back up. "Okay. When we get back to my house I'll hook my laptop up to the flat screen and we can watch both of them."

"Sounds like an idea," Jade said as she put her car into drive and proceeded back to the Vega residence. (All three totally forgetting about their tube dresses on the ride home.)

Xxxxxx

Jade, Cat and Tori were so into the second musical they were watching that they didn't hear the front door open. They didn't see David and Holly Vega walk into the house and put their bags down, and they didn't notice the parents walk behind the couch where the trio was sitting bare ass naked.

They were brought out of their intense attention to the TV screen and what was happening on it when David Vega said, "Now _this_ is an interesting way to watch TV."

Jade loudly shushed them, just like she did to Cat when the petite teenager started humming along with one of the songs earlier.

Tori on the other hand, merely kept her focus on the television and absently chimed, "Hey, mom and Dad. How was your weekend?"

Holly laid a hand on her daughter's bare shoulder and sassed, "Not as good as yours, it would seem. Why are you all sitting here without any clothes on?" Suddenly aware of just who was standing behind them and also in a bit shocked, Tori turned to her parents and stared agape.

Without missing a beat, Cat turned to the two adults and, giving an abridged version of the weekend, explained, "We played Truth or Dare last night and had to get naked out in the pool. Then today we found out the school is gonna put on a production of either **Hair** or **Oh** **Calcutta** , so we decided to stay naked and watch the shows."

Disturbed by the interruption of her viewing, Jade stood and paused the show, then turned to the couple and said, "I hope we do **Hair**. There are no real lead roles in it so we'll all get a chance to sing and act."

Cat quickly added, "Besides, there too much swearing in the other one."

Confused, David begged, "And you're all okay with performing on a stage in the nude?"

Cat enthusiastically bounced in her seat on the couch and squealed in delight, "Of course. It's so much fun being naked that I wish we could do it all the time."

"I agree with Cat," Jade blandly said. "I don't see anything wrong with showing off my body. I mean there's nothing sexual about it, so I don't think I'll have any problems on the stage."

"What about you, Tori?" David asked.

"Um, welllll," the brunette hemmed. Noticing that her parents didn't seem to be too upset with their nudity, Tori gathered her whits, smiled and boldly said, "I think I agree with Jade. There's nothing really _sexual_ about going without any clothes. I'm not sure how I'll handle it when I'm on the stage in front of an audience, but I think with enough rehearsing I'll do alright."

Always the curious one, Cat asked, "What about you, Mr. And Mrs. Vega? Don't you like to get naked every once in a while?"

"Actually," Holly smiled as she started to unbutton her blouse, "that why we take the occasional weekend off. There's a wonderful nudist resort up in Santa Barbara."

"Mom!" Tori yelled as she watched her mother swiftly shed her blouse and then her bra.

"Honestly, Tori," Holly huffed in amusement as she slid off her slacks and underwear in one move. "If you three can be naked in the house, then why can't your father and I?"

Tori thought about it for a few seconds before she realized her mother was right. She shrugged her shoulders and agreed, "Well, when you put it _that_ way..."

Suddenly, the svelte brunette had a terrible thought. "Um, what's gonna happen when Trina get's home? She kinda freaked when she saw me in the buff this morning. What'll happen when she sees all five of us in the nude?"

David, already down to just his boxers, answered, "She's old enough; She should understand." He shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly added, "If not, then she can move out. She's making a few bucks on her TV show, **Divertisimo** , so she should be able to afford it." He swiftly shed his last item of clothing and was now as naked as everyone else in the room.

Tori smiled deviously and mentioned, "You know, she spends most of that money on makeup and new clothes."

"Well then," Jade evilly smiled, "she's just going to have to learn to budget her money better."

As if she knew the people in the house were talking about her (which she thought anyway since she was _so_ important) Trina arrogantly strutted in the door and headed for the stairs, saying, "Can't talk now. Gotta do something in my room."

The egotistical teen got halfway up the staircase before she suddenly stopped, frozen in place. She slowly turned and gaped wide-eyed at the bare quintet. She stuttered in total confusion, "W-w-what's g-g-going on?"

As if nothing was out of the ordinary, Holly Vega genial asked, "How was your day, dear?"

Trina slowly descended the few steps while she questioned, "H-how come none of your are wearing any clothes?"

"You don't know?" Tori smugly begged with a gleam in her eye for the prank she was going to pull on her older sister. "Well I guess that's what happens when you don't attend the weekly family meetings. At the last one it was decided that the entire house would be designated as being clothing free, starting today."

Without missing a beat and picking up on what Tori had said, Jade chimed in, "Yeah. So you better take off your clothes before you get into trouble."

"But I didn't hear anything about it," Trina screeched in dismay.

Tori countered, "I tried to tell you this morning, but you ran out of the house before I remembered and could say anything."

"Well," Trina defiantly crossed her arms and arrogantly huffed, "I'm not gonna take _my_ clothes off. If anyone saw me naked, they'd go nuts for my perfect body."

Tori mumbled to herself, "Yeah, like _that_ will ever happen." Luckily only Cat heard her and giggled at the putdown.

"Well," David slyly spoke to his eldest daughter, also catching on to the prank Tori was pulling, "if your not going to follow the house rules, then you'll just have to move out."

"Move out," Trina over emoted, throwing her hands in the air and pouting like she couldn't believe that her own father was kicking her out of the house. She whined, "But I'm still in school and I don't have any way to pay for an apartment."

Jade smugly countered, "You're in your _fifth_ years of high school, Trina. You should've graduated _last_ year. And you already have a part time job at that Spanish language station. Why not make it a full time job?"

The elder Vega daughter looked down in concentration as she thought about it for a couple of seconds before she pensively replied, "Well, I _was_ trying to take _all_ of the entertainment related classes that Hollywood Arts has to offer, but I guess I really don't need them if I already got a job in the industry." Trina raise her eyes as she began to smile. "And the station wants me to move over and act in one of their soap operas. That would pay a lot more. But I couldn't agree when they offered it to me because of school. They shoot during the day and I didn't want to have to quit school at the time."

"There you go, honey," Holly said, wrapping a supportive arm around her daughter's shoulder. "I'll tell you what. You can stay here while you quit school, move to the other show and find an apartment. We'll even help you with the security deposit and last month's rent. That way you'll be able move in sooner. But in the meantime you'll have to get completely naked in the house, or at most wear just your underwear or a swimsuit."

Trina tentatively responded, "I don't know. Even with the new role I'd still be paying rent, and buying food, new clothes and makeup and stuff."

Cat quickly interjected, "But you get your makeup done at the studio before you go on the set and can touch it up after your finished shooting so you won't need to buy any."

Tori quickly added, "And you already have more clothes than you need up in your closet. I mean you could go more than a month of Sundays without wearing the same outfit twice."

"But most of that stuff is so outdated," Trina yelped in dismay at the thought of wearing some of the stuff that was out of style. (At least in her mind.)

"So," Jade shrugged. "If anyone mentions it, you can just say you were feeling retro, or that you _knew_ that that style was due to make a comeback and you're just ahead of the curve."

"Yeah, that'll work," Trina perked up, her usual 'diva demeanor' starting to show through again. She headed for the stairs as she arrogantly said, "And you _know_ I can pull _that_ off. I gotta call Juan right away and see if they still need my awesome talents for that soap." Half way up the stairs, she threw her arms up in triumph and hollered, "I'm gonna be living on my own, baby. No more putting up with my whiny baby sista'!"

David broadly smiled and enthused, "Well that went better than I thought it would." He turned to his younger daughter and praised, "Thanks for the idea. We've been trying to get Trina to move out ever since she decided to go to high school for an extra year."

Jade chided, "Yeah, Tori. Your Improv is _finally_ improving."

Tori lamely replied, "Gee thanks, Jade."

Holly quickly interjected before her daughter and Jade would start arguing, "But all this has brought up a positive... I mean _beside_ Trina moving out. If we designate the house as clothing free, your father and I wouldn't have to go to Santa Barbara all the time."

"Say, that right," David nodded in agreement. "One weekend _not_ going would save us enough money to pay for Trina's security deposit _and_ last month's rent."

Cat excitedly begged, "So does that mean you're gonna make being naked here permanent? If so, can I move into Trina's room after she moves out?"

Everybody let out a laugh at that, but Cat quickly added, "No really, 'cause I don't think my mom and dad will let me run around the house without any clothes on. They let my brother run around naked..."

"Cat," Jade tried to interrupt her friend's rambling.

"...but that's only because he's a little nutty in the noodle. But I want to run around like this so it'd be great if I could live here. Then Tori and I wouldn't have to go so far for sleepovers..."

"Cat," both Jade and Tori tried to stop Cat's monologue.

"... But then the sleepovers wouldn't be so special 'cause we'd be naked all the time and be sleeping right across the hall from each other." She perked up, saying, "But then we could always dress in our jammys during our special sleepover nights to make them extra specials..."

"Cat!" Tori screeched in embarrassment as she started to push Cat towards the stairs up to her room.

They were halfway up the staircase with Jade close on their heels when Cat suddenly added to Holly and David, "I'll even let you use Jeremy every once in a while if you let me move in, 'cause I have Mr. Purple as a backup."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own nothin' 'cept a pick-'em-up truck and some clothes and a computer, so I don't get paid to write this stuff. I just enjoy throwing these little vignettes out to you.

Xxxxxx

Truth or Dare

Chapter 4

Epilogue

Xxxxxx

Tori Vega, Jade West and Cat Valentine all got a part in the play **Hair** that the school put on. Cat had even suggested that the entire play be done in the buff, which Sikowitz and the higher-up considered before agreeing with the petite redhead. The main reason they agreed was that it would save a lot of money for creating and making all of the costumes that would be needed for the production. (But they turned down Cat's other suggestion of letting the cast get used to being in the buff by letting them attend school totally naked.)

For some reason they wouldn't talk about, Beck Oliver and Robbie Shapiro didn't try out for the musical. Remembering Cat's description of playing 'Pirates' with Robbie, the girls had a fairly good idea why he didn't want to audition, and Jade let the other two girls in on another 'small' reason why she and Beck had broken up.

André Harris only said that he wanted to be put in charge of the music, and had no desire to act at that time.

The play was such a huge success that it was decided that extra shows had to be added to meet the demands for tickets.

Mason Thornesmith attended one of the final shows and, after it had ended, immediately showed up backstage and profoundly apologized to Tori for not signing her to a contract right after the Platinum Music Awards had ended.

When Tori asked Mason why he was showing up now, almost a year after she'd performed on the PMAs, he told her that he could use her nakedness to promote her first album; That after the album was ready, he would have her walk down Hollywood Boulevard in the nude while selling her album; And when she got arrested for indecent exposure, it would cause a big uproar and sales would skyrocket, especially if she did the same thing in New York, Miami, Chicago and all of the other big cities.

Tori slyly smiled as she turned Mason down, saying she had no desire to be used like that to sell her songs. And besides, she'd already signed with a different label when the Executive Producer approached her after the first show and mentioned he had seen her on the PMAs.

When Mason turned to Jade with the same offer, she simply shook her head and said she had signed with the other label, too, and so had Cat.

All Mason Thornesmith could do was angrily storm out of the building.

Xxxxxx

Author's End Notes: There you go Toys and Squirrels... er-um... Boys and Girls, another off kilter story from me.

As I mentioned in the first chapter disclaimer, I'm not sure if there is a T or D app for adults. (Especially since I haven't stepped a virtual foot inside an app store because I don't own a cellphone.) I got the list of truths and dares from a few different web sites, so they are out there.

The idea of Hollywood Arts putting on a nude musical may seem far fetched, but I believe it could be done despite the fact that most, if not all, of the actors would be underage. Naked minors are perfectly okay as long as there's nothing sexual about the situation and it's done in a proper environment.

The two original stage productions are fairly well known for their nudity, and as Sikowitz said, the school is there to challenge the students. Subsequent productions may not have included the nudity, so if you've seen one and there were no bare bodies, there you go.


End file.
